


Day VII- Cosplaying

by sazann (orphan_account)



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, Sollux Captor - Freeform, cosplaying, don't ask why i picked homestuck, easy to cosplay at least, gamzee makara - Freeform, jim would NOT have the patience to be a homestuck, sorry - Freeform, this one's pretty short, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting up with a contact at a convention proves harder than they predicted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day VII- Cosplaying

“Remind me again why we’re doing this.” grumbled Sebastian, pulling on the edges of the tight fabric.  
Jim sighed exasperatedly. “Because. We need to meet up with a contact at this convention, and we have to blend in.”  
“In what universe does this blend in?” asked Seb, gesturing down at the (slightly garish) costume that he had on- a black wig with two horns sticking out of it, disgustingly pale face makeup, and clownish polka-dotted trousers.  
“Alternia.” replied Jim, adjusting his 3d glasses. “Remember, everyone here is in costume. It’ll look out-of-place if we’re not.”  
Sebastian sighed. “Yeah, I guess. So, how exactly are we going to recognize our contact?”  
“I told you, Sebby. He’ll be dressed as Deadpool. We’ll see him right away. Ready to go?”  
The walk to the convention entrance took an hour; the queue, two more. Once they had paid and were finally in, they looked around. Three Deadpool cosplayers were talking in a group near a sales booth. Two more were selling things to a couple of Spidermans near the art exhibition. Yet more were lining up for their photo-ops with Stan Lee on the other side.  
“Great...” muttered Seb under his breath.  
“...We’ll find him.”


End file.
